wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cypress (Marrowfrost - Hazelholly)
Page coding by Anthracite (Formerly Marrowfrost - Hazelholly), character owned by them as well; do not steal. Cypress is an adult IceWing who lives in the SkyWing Kingdom with his younger partner Thrift, a young SilkWing dragonet. He serves Queen Rowan and is responsible for the creation of the Rite of Passage in the RoP roleplay/fanfic. Description Cypress is a well built IceWing with mainly off-white scales, with his spikes being a pale blue-violet. His claws aren't as sharp as most IceWings', but he makes up for it with his animus magic. He has pitch-black eyes, as well as dark blue talons. Personality To most, Cypress is a cynical, stuck up, smug IceWing who cares too much for the safety of himself. That couldn't be farther from the truth- well, except for the cynical part. He's rather silent, and considerably soft-spoken. Cypress in fact does have a kinder side to him, where he's a generous and compassionate dragon to those less fortunate than himself. However, that doesn't mean he has no cruel side to him. Ever since being hired by Queen Rowan for his animus abilities, he's been allowed to make whatever he's wanted with the SkyWing queen's consent. He's constructed the most dangerous obstacle courses for Queen Rowan, including an array of various death traps that make use of electric eels, dragonbite vipers, etc. He's one to bottle up his emotions and lash out later, which isn't healthy for him, and he knows this- he could care less, though. History Cypress was raised by two low ranking IceWings, Paste and Calcite. He was genuinely loved by them, and they always tried to be supportive of Cypress, even if they didn't agree with him. However, they have had their bouts of arguments from time to time, specifically when regarding the history of IceWings and their rulers. "Why do our rulers have to be so strict on the subject of the circles?" He would always ask. "It's like they're trying to make sure only they can have the good things of life!" Of course, Calcite and Paste were worried when their son had said that; it seemed like he could very well become a traitor to the kingdom, and already being low ranking IceWings was bad enough in the eyes of their tribe. Cypress never listened to their concerns, and was intent on challenging the circles. "All the circles have done are just make sure royalty and nobles more intolerable than before, and keep mocking us less than fortunate IceWings that we will never be better than them." He was outwardly rebellious until he remembered meeting a high ranking IceWing dragon- first circle. Cypress was intentionally slandering the circles and the tribe's society, just to prove his point and to get a rise out of this dragon. Later that day he found himself in the alleyways in the pitch black night, cornered by older and stronger dragons- all because of what he had said. Cypress remembered getting beaten up, just barely surviving- if you were to ask him what happened, all he would be able to recall was being heavily bruised, maybe bleeding. However, that was the night he first showed signs of being an animus- all when he secretly willed for his pouch to drive the dragons away, do something to stop it. It worked, and Cypress was frightened with what he saw, so much so that he ended up passing out, only to be found by his parents later. He was consoled by Calcite and Paste, though Cypress was still upset because of what had happened. 'What happened to those dragons?' He had thought. But he didn't dare ask it out loud. No one would tell him anyways, and he was likely already going to be reported for attacking a high ranking official or be reported for being an animus. Cypress didn't want to leave his parents. He didn't want to be in the IceWing society anymore. He wanted freedom. Cypress vividly remembered what had happened the night he left. He remembered the concerned looks on his parents faces, the scornful looks of his former tribemates, how suddenly empty it felt to consider that to be his home. How quickly dragons would turn on him for one thing- and how greedy some dragons were for power. (WIP) Appearances *Rite of Passage (Roleplay) *Rite of Passage (Fanfic) Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Anthracite)